Slayer
by SladesDAman
Summary: Star fire goes missing. And theres a new villan in town. What are the titans going to do when their new adversarry is stronger than any of them?
1. Default Chapter

**Hey everyone this is one of my first fan fics, I'm new at this but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or anything else I will mention.**

**Slayer:**

Titans he's getting away!!! "Robin"

Okay Slade lets see how you like this! "Cyborg"

Zew!!! Cyborg shot a blast from his arm cannon. Slade just barely dodged the blast.

Oh I wish we didn't have to find Slade in the rain. "Star fire"

Where is he anyway? "Beast boy"

YAH!!! "Slade".

Slade kicked star fire right in the stomach she fell to the ground and was unconscious. It was dark so none of the titans saw what happened, but the heard a scream and saw a green light for a split second.

STAR?! "Robin".

Robin looked at the other side of the building he was on and saw Slade holding up star fire by her hair.

Tah, tah titans I'd stay longer but I have all that I need for now… "Slade".

Slade jumped off of the building, landed on another building and jumped down further once he got down to the sidewalks he ran as fast as he could. Robin was in pursuit when he saw a small round object with an S on it, then it exploded propelling robin into a wall where robin fell unconscious.

Robin, Robin you okay man? "Cyborg".

Huh? W- where am I? "Robin".

Were back at titans tower you were knocked out. "Cyborg".

Where's star fire?! "Robin".

Whoa man just cool it Slade got away Raven's looking at evidence for his location right now.

I'm going to find her! "Robin".

Beast boy now! "Cyborg"

BB jumped at robin and strapped him down.

Sorry dude. "Beast Boy".

Robin fell back asleep. He woke up later it was morning 7: 36 a.m. (he read to himself). He was un-strapped now he walked into the kitchen where BB, Ray, and Cyborg were eating.

Are you all crazy?! We need to go look for star fire! "Robin"

Umm robin… (Said a voice). I am right here.

WAH?! Star how'd you get here!? "Robin"

Well umm I awoke outside of titans tower a few hours ago so I came in. "Star"

Do you remember what happened with Slade? "Robin"

No I believe the last thing that happened was being kicked. "Star"

Hmm… "Robin"

(Back, at Slade's lair).

So you are ready? "Slade"

Yes. "Unknown"

And you know your mission? "Slade"

Destroy the teen titans… At all costs. "Unknown"

Good. You strike… Tonight. "Slade"


	2. 2 mind reader

**Slayer. Chapter 2.**

I don't understand why Slade ran away with star but brought her back it doesn't make sense. And she doesn't remember anything! "Robin"

Why not? "BB"

I don't know its just weird "Robin"

Dude you should just leave it she's fine, hey if you're so worried we'll scan her memory. That'll show us what she doesn't remember.

Please Robin I do not understand… You are sure earth people put on these helmets and other unpleasant devices every year as a… Celebration? "Star"

Of course star fire it's umm "maple plug" it's a really big holiday "BB"

But maples are tree's yes? And surely plugs are plugs it makes no sense. Trees and electricity do not mix. "Star"

Listen star just let us get on with this. "Robin"

A large container closed over star it was see through.

Robin wait! What are we celebrating? Do you electrocute syrup? That would be odd! "Star"

KRFZZ!!! ZTTT!!! ZTTT!!! EYH! Ouch! This is not unpleasant maybe we could just make, the waffles Cyborg enjoys oh so much.

A monitor showed all stars suppressed memories. They saw what star fire once saw it appeared she was in a container like what she was in but there was water like goop and everything was orange. They saw star had looked over at another container the orange goop left her container and filled the other than there was a large flash but nothing else.

The container/ tube opened and star walked out. ZTT… ZTT… her hair was up strait and sparks surged out of it.

GEH GUH…. Lets do that again wooohhhhh. And she fell over.

(Raven walks into the room) Umm what are you doing in here? It looks like a torture chamber. "Raven"

Umm well we just looked into star fires memory… "Cyborg"

You could have just asked me to read her mind… Star fire, are you okay? "Raven"

(Star rolls on the ground singing children's songs and various show toons). (She gets up)

Mum-mm-m-bo, mum-boo, mumbo j-j-j- , hehe, mumbo jumbo hehehe! Weee! She then falls over.

Okay… "Raven"

**Later:**

The titans are preparing for bed. (Star is no longer all disoriented).Robin decided to check on star before everyone was asleep she went to her room earlier than normal.

Knock, knock!

Yes you may come in. "Star"

Hey star just seeing how you are you went to bed early. "Robin"

It is eleven o clock. "Star"

Yeah but you came in here at 5:47… "Robin"

Are you reading something? "Robin"

Oh yes I have been reading the Guinness book of world records 2005. On page 103 there is the most valuable edible fungus. May we buy it, it would be wonderful for the tameranian dessert I want to make us all. Robin looked at the picture and almost puked it was a nasty fungus and it was already sold for 35,000$ , um yeah star we'll try to get it.


	3. 3 slayer strikes!

**Slayer chapter 3:**

All the titans were asleep, when they were awoke by a huge explosion on the roof.

Titans go! "Robin"

They went on the roof there were some flames around the right side of the tower.

Where are you? Come out! "Robin"

Fine have it your way. "Unknown"

Robin could tell the voice was female he then saw a black figure jump into the air, then started to fall and extended her leg for a kick. Robin jumped out of the way.

You're quick. "Unknown"

Thanks. "Robin"

Beast boy, Cy, and raven were running upstairs when the stairs collapsed from the flames.

Umm what now? "BB"

Star fire came up the stairs and grabbed Cyborg, Raven flew up and BB turned into a bird. When they reached the top they saw robin and the unknown figure jumping around kicking then running at each other throwing a few punches then jumping around.

Whoa they're good. "BB"

The masked figure jumped close to the flames and everyone saw what she looked like. She had black, silver, and bronze armor.

Slade… "Robin" (In a mad voice.)

Close. My name is slayer and I'm here to SLAY the teen titans. "Robin"

Slayer reached at her side and pulled out 2 swords one was only black and one was only red. Robin took out a sword, (made by some bird-a-rangs) which he held in the middle it was double bladed.

Hiya!!! "Robin"

YAH! "Slayer"

The others watched as sparks flew from the swords clanging together. Slayer looked over and saw the others she flew up above.

You can fly!!! "Robin"

You don't know what I can do. For all you know I have all the powers in the world. "Slayer"

She flew at the others cyborg started shooting lasers at her. She punched BB in the face.

GUH wow she's strong… "BB"

Yah. "Raven"

Raven made a large hand from her powers she started trying to punch with the hand but continued to miss. Slayer shot 2 red lasers from her eyes and raven fell off the tower star fire chased after raven. Slayer flew over the side after star.

Why do you attack us!? "Star"

I want you the most. "Slayer"

She kicked star in the back and star and raven fell towards the water.

Star Fire!!! "Robin"

Hey I'm falling too!!! "Raven"

Slayer flew back to the tower. She looked at cyborg, who was standing dumbfounded.

AHHH!!!! Get away from me!!! "Said Cy while he ran from slayer"

Slayer threw her swords at Cy's legs lucky for him they hit the back of his feet on the dull sides.

Guh! Said cyborg he tripped over the side of the tower and shot an extending hand to grab the top of the tower.

Fwewh… "Cy"

Slayer walked the hand holding him from falling down to the water. She picked up the wire and started pulling him up, when they were eye to eye she said.

Bye, Bye. "Slayer"

She then cut the rope.

GAHHH!!!! "Cy"

Now where were we? "Slayer"

Right here YAH!!! "Robin"

Slayer just shot 2 more, red eye lasers and robin fell off of the tower.

Well that was easy… Slade. "Slayer said in a communicator"

Yes slayer? "Slade"

I've "slayed" them. "Slayer"


	4. 4 Identity crisis

Slayer chapter 4 

Good job slayer. But are you sure they are gone? The titans are very good. "Slade"

Trust me. They're gone… "Slayer"

Make sure they are gone! NOW!!! "Slade" (he, he, he I'm so cool I totally told her to go look for them confident little snot.)

Slayer walked over to the side of the building and saw a huge bridge emerge from the water then the T car bursted from the garage trying to get away.

I see you. "Slayer"

Slayer jumped from the tower and flew towards the car.

Robin we are safe from the slayer yes? I do not like her she is very rude. "Star"

Don't worry star we're perfectly… "Robin"

GAH!!! "BB"

Slayer was flying right next to the car she pulled off the door and pulled out beast boy.

DUDE!!! THIS Suckss!!! "BB" (While he went tumbling away.)

Beast Boy! "Star"

MY CAR! "Cy"

Slayer punched through the glass and grabbed at robin's hair.

Whoa, whoa, whoa not the hair! "Robin"

What!? "Slayer"

DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR! "Robin"

Why!? "Slayer"

Okay fine lets go talk to Alex about this!!! "Robin"

Alex Soto (director): Okay Slayer so we can keep filming just don't touch his hair…

Fine, but… I get double the pay! "Slayer"

What! "Robin"

Fine. "Alex"

What!? "Robin"

Goody! "Slayer"

Hey I want more money!!! "Robin"

It's money or hair!!! "Alex"

FINE, FINE!!! HAIR!!! "Robin"

Slayer grabbed robins… Arm… And pulled him out the window she flew up to the tall beams on the bridge (but they now had reached the bridge from date with destiny etc.) and they started to fight. Punch after punch was thrown at each other Slayer started to make robin on the defense and work him over to the ledge. She punched him hard he fell off of the beam / tower thing then grabbed his hair.

Hey we said no hair!!! "Robin"

Well I'm not touching your hair it's your hair. SSS!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! "Slayer"

That is so cheap!!! "Robin"

Well hey your in no position… besides look below you!!! "Slayer"

Robin looked down to see the cold nights water and the huge waves. And he saw Slade pull up a truck and dumped WWII mines in the water along with crocodiles, Alligators, and sharks.

Whoa okay you win… "Robin"

Hmmm no! "Slayer"

She dropped him into and he fell towards the water. HAHAHAHA!!! "Slayer"

Then star fire flew by grabbed robin, flew up and punched slayer. Slayer then fell to the ground. She was really hurt and was trying to crawl away.

Lets see who's behind the mask. "Robin"

He pulled away the mask and to him and stars shock it was…

HAHAHA Well I think ill en the chapter here. Geez I'm staring to cackle well you'll just have to wait for the next chap CYA. (Please don't be to mad…)


End file.
